


A Bit

by EchoSilverWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Nervous Sherlock, Prompt Fic, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf
Summary: Prompt Ficlet. A request by my Twitter friends to make this blurb from a meme into a story:*What if Sherlock and John get in a fight and are yelling at each other,and the pent up emotions get to be too much and Sherlock screams "I am in love with you". John freezes and says softly."You're in love with me", and Sherlock, in his tiny voice, just whispers, "A bit"*





	A Bit

“How many times, Sherlock...HOW MANY TIMES? We have been over this...NOT IN THE FLAT!” John’s voice raises from quiet anger to irritated shouting.

Sherlock flicks the butt of his cigarette out the sitting room window before replying, his tone flat and unperturbed.

“It was just the one, John, do calm down.”

“Calm down? I live here, you know!”

“As do I...why does it bother you? You were not even home until a few moments ago!”

“Why does it…?” John sighs in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because not ONLY is it not healthy, it makes everything smell for days!”

“I held it out of the window the entire time, you can barely …”

“YES. YOU. CAN. I could smell it from the bloody staircase, Sherlock! Why can’t you just...go outside and do that?”

Sherlock casually pops a mint in his mouth before replying.

“It is SNOWING, John, in case you failed to notice,” his own voice rising in frustration, “and as you pointed, out we BOTH live here, why should I have to stand OUTSIDE my own HOME to smoke?”

“Uh, COURTESY, maybe? Would be nice sometimes if you could manage it!” John’s hands are clenched at his sides, and he now stands within a foot of his flatmate.

Sherlock, not one to back down from a challenge steps forward as well, until they are as close to nose-to-nose as their height difference will allow.

“COURTESY? How is sending me out in the cold showing COURTESY, JOHN?!” his voice still rising, not quite yelling, but close enough.  

“It’s a DISGUSTING habit, Sherlock, and it isn’t THAT cold out. STOP BEING SO SODDING DRAMATIC! I can’t understand WHY, after quitting for months, you need to be smoking again ANYWAYS!”

“Sometimes...things are...stressful...it relaxes me.”

“We haven’t had a case in days, Sherlock. What in GOD’S name could you be stressing over?”

“John…” the utterance of John’s name is a warning, the tone clearly implying “do not go there,” but John pushes.

“No, Sherlock,  _ I WANT TO KNOW _ ...what is stressing you out so badly you need to be smoking IN THE FLAT?”

“YOU ARE!” It comes out unbidden and Sherlock inhales sharply, but John doesn’t seem to catch on.

“ME? That is RICH, Sher...I do fucking everything around here, cook, clean, make the tea...How in the HELL am I the one who is....”

“BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!” The words tumble out,and Sherlock takes a few faltered steps backwards. He never even meant to speak it out loud, let alone shout it directly in John’s face.

He slams his mouth shut as the phrase hangs heavily in the air between them. He feels his heart hammering against his ribs as John freezes, mouth open with whatever counter argument he had been about to shout.

The weighty silence hangs there for a moment, before John speaks, his expression softening.

“You...You’re... IN LOVE with  _ me _ ?” he stutters out, all traces of anger gone from his voice.

Sherlock’s response comes out vulnerable and small, with a noticeable tremble.

“A bit.”

“Oh my God,” John exhales with a breath he didn’t notice he was holding.

“I’m sorry, John, I did not intend...it just sort of…” Sherlock stammers nervously.

He tries to turn toward the window to avoid any kind of eye contact, when John’s hand closes softly around his wrist.

“God, Sherlock, do you have  _ any _ idea how long…” John whispers, as he tugs gently on his shirt cuff, pulling him forward a few steps closer. Close enough, again, to be almost touching, but not quite. Close enough that he can smell John’s shampoo mixed with a lingering bit of winter air. Close enough to be dizzying and terrifying and full of all the fledgling emotions hovering between them.

Then it is a jumble of words spoken over each other.

John’s gentle, “Can I…” as calloused fingers reach up to stroke a prominent cheekbone.Sherlocks barely audible, “Please, John…” as his larger hand reaches to cover the smaller one against his face…

The space between them closing - one stretching up, the other leaning down, tentatively seeking out the new territory of the other’s mouth. A hesitant brushing of lips. John’s hand sliding up Sherlock’s nape to twist into soft curls. Eyes locking for an instant. Sherlock’s other arm slipping around broad shoulders, his hand splaying over John’s back. A set of mirrored, nervous smiles. Acknowledging, that yes, they can do this now, before John pulls him forward again. Full lips pressing solidly into thinner ones. Sherlock’s tiny gasp against John’s mouth. Moving together, tilting and angling, mouths parting, tongues sliding against one another, meeting for the first time. A soft sigh, and a broken whimper, as they part for air.

John smiles.

“You know...I am too...with you... _ a bit. _ ”


End file.
